An organization which is seized with the responsibility of providing social assistance to entitled individuals of a jurisdiction typically requires that individual applicants fill out an application form and interview with an intake worker in the organization. If an application is accepted, a caseworker from the organization is typically assigned to the entitled individual and entitlements begin to flow to the entitled individual.
If the entitled individual has an enquiry or a change in circumstances, the entitled individual typically must contact his or her caseworker or another administrator at the organization. Given the large volume of requests typically borne by the organization, it is often difficult to address enquiries and changes correctly and in a timely fashion.
A fraudulent entitlement may be discovered by reason of a tip from a member of the public. Absent this, it is largely the responsibility of the assigned caseworker to ensure that an individual receiving an entitlement continues to be entitled. Given the large caseload typically managed by a caseworker, there is a significant likelihood that a fraudulent entitlement will be unnoticed. A fraudulent entitlement may, perhaps, be noticed where a single caseworker performs a detailed review of each individual receiving an entitlement in the caseworker's caseload. However, the length of time that would be required for a detailed review of each case in a caseworker's caseload would mean that a fraudulent entitlement could go unnoticed for a lengthy time period. To reduce the time period, the administration of the entitlement could hire extra caseworkers and spread the work around to more caseworkers, thus reducing the size of the caseload for each caseworker. However, the benefit of such a scheme may come at too high a cost and even if the cost was acceptable, the inherent inaccuracy of human review may allow a fraudulent entitlement to go unnoticed.
Accordingly, a need remains for an efficient system for the administration of entitlements.
Technical considerations of the requirements for a computer system with related database mechanisms required to provide such efficiencies have resulted in the invention disclosed below.